User blog:Slasher Chaos/Slasher Chaos' Fake Serge Article
—Serge Serge is the main hero of Chrono Cross and a playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and one of Slasher Chaos' other projects Chronices: Memory Wars. His rival is still unknown. Biography FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION The young Serge is a teenager from Ahni Village who got mixed up in a chain of events after coming into contact with the infamous Frozen Flame. Now he travels with Kid in hopes of saving both dimensions and finding out about the mysteries of his past. THE LEGACY OF SERGE *''Chrono Cross'' (2000) PS1 Arcade Opening Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Swift Blow' - - Serge does a swiping blow with his Sea Swallow. **'Swift Combination' - - Serge does a swift combination of blows from his Sea Swallow. **'Seashore Combination' - + - Similar to Swift Combination, Serge finishes off the combination with a sweeping blow to the foes' feet to knock them off of their feet. **'Rising Blow' - + - Serge spins his Sea Swallow in his hand until he strikes his foe upward with it. **'Sweeping Blow' - + - Serge does a sweeping blow to his foes' feet with his Sea Swallow. **'Swift Blow' - (Air) **'Rising Blow' - + (Air) **'Diving Blow' - + (Air) - Serge dives down to the ground with his Sea Swallow pointed downward. (Triangle Moves) **'Dash & Slash' - - Serge does a dashing slash at his foes with his Sea Swallow. **'Gravity Blow' - + - Serge holds out his free hand and forms a sphere of condensed gravity near it, which he will fire straight at his foes. If is held down, the sphere will be condense more and will do more damage after the button is released. **'Aero Saucer' - + - Serge will summon up wind around himself and launch it outward in the form of two spiralling wind blades. **'Magma Bomb' - + - Serge holds out his free hand with magical energy forming around his hand and fires a barrage of three fiery projectiles at any nearby foes, which will create fiery explosions on impact. **'Dash & Slash' - (Air) **'Gravity Blow' - + (Air) **'Aero Saucer' - + (Air) **'Magma Bomb' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Photon Beam' - - Serge holds out his free hand as a sphere of light forms around his hand until he fires a beam of light out of it at his foes. **'Meteorite' - + - Serge swipes down his free hand as a sphere of light comes crashing down from the sky at any nearby foes. **'Gravitonne' - + - Serge swipes down his free hand at his foes, which will make the gravity in the area in front of him increase so much that the ground will sink in for some time. **'Electro Bolt' - + - Serge swipes down his free hand at his foes as a bolt of lightning comes down and discharges into a surge of electrical energy. (Throws) **'Quick Blow' - or - Serge strikes his foe away with a swift blow from his Sea Swallow. **'Free Fall' - - Serge makes his hand glow with magical energy and thrusts it out at his foe, which makes them to be hurled into the air. **'Spinning Blow' - - Serge strikes his foe with a spinning blow from his Sea Swallow. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Luminaire' - (Level 1) - Serge unleashes a small dome-shaped shockwave of light from his body. **'Meteor Shower' - (Level 2) - Serge holds out his free hand and summons down few spheres of light energy down from the sky at his foes. **'Flying Arrow' - (Level 3) - A cutscene will activate where Serge jumps into the air as his Sea Swallow transforms into the Mastermune and the spirit of Masamune will appear behind him when he hurls his Mastermune downward at the ground with light energy covering it and creates a huge explosion of light energy on impact to defeat all foes. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *Serge spins his Sea Swallow in his hand. *Serge raises his right arm up in the arm. *Serge pierces his Sea Swallow into the ground. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Hmmm..." *'Prematch' **"..." *'Item Pickup' **"Hmmm..." *'Successful KO:' *'Respawns' Intros and Outros Introduction *Serge appears out of distorting vortex. *Serge starts out sitting on the ground until he stands up and dusts himself off. *Serge spins his Sea Swallow in his hand and smiles. Winning Screen *Serge smiles and raises his right hand up in victory with his Sea Swallow in it. Losing Screen *Serge sighs and falls down onto his butt. Costumes Ghost from Another Dimension His original design from Chrono Cross. Crono A design based off of Crono the main hero from Chrono Trigger. Dragon Quest VIII A design based off of the hero from Dragon Quest VIII. Trivia *Staying true to his character, Serge has no voice actor and says mostly nothing because in his original game, he never spoke. Category:Blog posts